film_and_tv_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LaunchPad Toys
Leg Bites (February 14, 2003) # Spiders (April 18, 2003) # Spiders 2 (July 30, 2003) # The Queen of England (September 28, 2003) # Toontastic The Movie (November 26, 2003) # Find Kids (January 16, 2004) # Dogboy and Watergirl (January 30, 2004) # Secret Cody Banks (February 13, 2004) # Toontastic The Movie 2 (May 19, 2004) # A Animals Life (June 25, 2004) # Scary Horrify Bears (November 12, 2004) # Toontastic The Movie 3 (November 26, 2004) # Teddy, The Big Bear (January 7, 2005) # Animal Basketball Match (January 14, 2005) # A Cheeky Lion (January 21, 2005) # Dolls (January 28, 2005) # The Adventures of Kenny Dame (February 4, 2005) # Sexy Woman In A Dress (February 11, 2005) # Finding Chemo (May 20, 2005) # Toontastic The Movie 4 (May 27, 2005) # The House Stealers (November 11, 2005) # Toontastic The Movie 5 (November 30, 2005) # Dogs (January 6, 2006) # Big Beauty and the Big Beast (January 13, 2006) # Cats (January 20, 2006) # Hercules (January 27, 2006) # Wolves (February 3, 2006) # The Biggest Car Ride (May 19, 2006) # Toontastic The Movie 6 (May 26, 2006) # The Biggest Car Ride 2 (November 3, 2006) # Toontastic The Movie 7 (November 17, 2006) # The Road To Rio (January 5, 2007) # Cooking Mama The Movie (May 4, 2007) # Toontastic The Movie 8 (May 18, 2007) # Cooking Mama The Movie 2 (November 2, 2007) # Toontastic The Movie 9 (November 16, 2007) # Figures (January 4, 2008( # Robots Getting Rid of Things (May 2, 2008) # Toontastic The Movie 10 (May 16, 2008) # House Floating Up with Balloons (November 7, 2008) # Toontastic The Movie 11 (November 21, 2008) # Dogs 2 (January 2, 2009) # Animal Adventure (January 9, 2009) # Lions (January 16, 2009) # Scared By a Dog (May 1, 2009) # Toontastic The Movie 12 (May 15, 2009) # Toontastic The Movie 13 (November 20, 2009) # Inside a Head or Mind (May 7, 2010) # Toontastic The Movie 14 (May 21, 2010) # Toontastic The Movie 15 (November 24, 2010) # Cats (January 7, 2011) # 100 Year Old Dinosaur (May 5, 2011) # Toontastic The Movie 16 (May 26, 2011) # Toontastic The Movie 17 (November 23, 2011) # Plain Plane (March 2, 2012) # Drinking Coca Cola (May 4, 2012) # Toontastic The Movie 18 (May 25, 2012) # Toontastic The Movie 19 (November 21, 2012) # People are Killed by Knifes (January 4, 2013) # Dixie Pust (March 22, 2013) # Hell is Where We Live (May 3, 2013) # Toontastic The Movie 20 (May 24, 2013) # Toontastic The Movie 21 (November 27, 2013) # A Koala’s Life (February 14, 2014) # We Are Killed By A Gun (May 2, 2014) # Toontastic The Movie 22 (May 30, 2014) # Toontastic The Movie 23 (November 26, 2014) # A Koala’s Life 2 (February 13, 2015) # Eating Food And Getting Fat (May 1, 2015) # Toontastic The Movie 24 (May 29, 2015) # Toontastic The Movie 25 (November 25, 2015) # A Koala’s Life 3 (February 12, 2016) # Toontastic The Movie 26 (May 20, 2016) # Toontastic The Movie 27 (November 23, 2016) # A Koala’s Life 4 (February 10, 2017) # Toontastic The Movie 28 (May 19, 2017) # Toontastic The Movie 29 (November 22, 2017) # A Cow’s Tale (February 9, 2018) # Toontastic The Movie 30 (May 18, 2018) # Toontastic The Movie 31 (November 21, 2018) # Dracula (February 8, 2019)